The present inventions are related to systems and methods for system testing, and more particularly to systems and methods for testing a data processing system.
Various data processing circuits utilize known data for tuning read channel circuitry to improve data processing circuit performance. In many cases, a known data pattern is provided to the data processing circuit and an error rate corresponding to the known data is monitored while various read channel circuit parameters are modified to identify an appropriate set of circuit parameters. The process of introducing known data is complicated in read channel circuitry that allows for out of order processing as significant data must often be stored during variable stages of the data processing. Such a data storage requirement is costly in terms of both semiconductor area and power usage.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.